A New Teacher
by thelostphoenix1492
Summary: the Council refuses to train Anakin after Naboo, and sends him back to Tatooine, but the force and different plans and a new teacher.First Fanfiction. Rated Teen for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A New Teacher

Summary: When the Council refuses to train Anakin after Naboo, and sends him back to Tatooine, but the force and different plans and a new teacher.

Chapter 1: The forgotten Jedi

Time is a river that flows in only one direction. Time goes on no matter what happens. The Force is impartial and it has no favorites, or does it? The man in black thought. He stood at 1.75 meters, and you can see something different in his eyes. There is sadness in his brown eyes, burdened with the thought that he has seen too much over the course of his life. His hair while it was brown once is now white with age. He is no longer the young man who fought valiantly in countless battles and who fought for the Republic. He is old now and feels the effects of all those battles catching up with him. However his work is not yet done, for there is it is he has been born. He has waited for this baby's birth for countless years.

He stops and thinks back over the things he has seen over the course of his life. He remembers how he felt when his father died, he never knew his father personally, but he had heard of him, the things that he did who he was and how he died. As he looked back he felt regret that he never had know who his father was, oh yes he knew of his accomplishments and of the atrocities he committed but what was he truly like. He watched as the Mandalorians invaded the Republic space, yet the Jedi did nothing. Just one more failure the Jedi have on their heads. He remembers watching as the True Sith under Vitiate and the sacking of Coruscant. He saw the Battle of Ruusan where the Jedi naively believed that they had defeated the Sith once and for all. They were naïve and foolish, but he was not he knew that as long as the Jedi Order exist in the manner it does now it the Sith would always be there to attack and destroy. He thought about the of the Jedi Council now Yoda respect and revered for his wisdom and knowledge after 900 years of life, but in reality he feared change, but Yoda would never admit to his fear because "fear leads to the darkside." Mace Windu was skilled and powerful for a force user of this time period, not that they could compete with those from his time, and Windu was arrogant and proud, he so certain of the Jedi's ability to read the force that he failed to see the darkness growing. Who could forget Ki-Adi-Mundi who was the father of 7 children yet refused to be the father that they needed.

He was not like them. He was not blind to the growing darkness. He had known from the moment Darth Bane discovered the teachings of Darth Revan that this was going to come. The Sith never died and now they were going to last revel themselves to the Jedi. The prophecy was coming together just as it had been foretold. He had never been one for prophecy, much less spend thousands of years in meditation so that he would be able to help the Chosen One walk the path he was destined to walk, but he believed in his visions. He had foreseen much and now here he was sitting in this same cave he had occupied for all this time. He knew that his body would not last much longer in his current state, but he knew that when the Chosen One came to him he must be ready to instruct in the ways of the force. He would not teach him the ways of the light as he was nor would he teach him the way of the darkness as he had also practiced, but he saw the force as it truly was a mixture of both light and darkness. The Jedi believe that they had all the answers, but then so did the Sith so he would not hold that against the Jedi.

However, the force did. The force was angry, very angry. It had not been this angry since the battle of Ruusan when it allowed the Sith to be almost wiped out. The difference was now it was angry at the Jedi, because it had been given a time of peace, yet they did not move forward in their understanding of the force, but remained where they were. He knew that if the Jedi did not change their ways the force would allow them to be destroyed. He held no love for the Jedi or the Republic after what they did to him, but he was afraid of what the Sith would do to the Galaxy if they were in power. That is too much power for one man, he thought, and to think I was once naïve enough to believe I was the man who should rule the galaxy. The Jedi would not listen to him, for they would cast because he still had darkness in him.

So he would wait, and bide his time. The Chosen One was born and he would come to him when the time was right, and he would teach all that he knew. He was considered to be the most powerful force user of his time, and he knew that even now he was powerful than half the council put together. However that was not all that he knew, was a master strategist and could win battles even if the odds were completely against him. He would teach the Chosen One what he himself had learned that you do not need to align yourself with the Jedi or Sith in order to change the galaxy. The irony of one matter caused a smile to cross his face. Emperor Vitiate and Darth Plagueis had both sought the immortality had learned to manipulate the midi-chlorians, but they never learned his secret. If they had they would have gained the immortality they sought. The truth that only he learned and that he would teach his new appetence when he came. So he would wait until this Anakin Skywalker came to him to learn the ways of the force and then he would not fail in his duty. He was Revan and he never did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: If case anyone was wondering I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. **

Chapter 2

Sebulba had won the race again, Anakin thought in frustration. It was one thing to lose to another racer who was better than him and won fair and square, but no Sebulba never raced fairly and always cheated. Then afterwards he always mocked him because he was not only a slave but he was a human and humans couldn't be a podracer. However Anakin knew that he could succeed and win. He was the better although he was a more experienced racer Anakin always knew that he was better and he would make a great pilot. It was unusual for a slave to have dream like his, to be a Jedi, a great pilot, and to visit all the planets that he could, because all a slave ever dreamed about was getting freedom if they could ever imagine a life with freedom. However Anakin was a usual slave, he kept his dreams close to his heart.

He was gifted or cursed depending on your point of view. He had the ability to tell when someone was lying to him, whether or not the meant him harm. He could also know what was going to happen before it did. One gift he had that his master found out about was that he could "see" what the other Sabacc players had in their hands so he would always win. When Watto found out that Anakin was so gifted at Sabacc he made certain that he played often and of course Watto kept the money. Even he could not fully explain how he was able to have the quickest reflexes that anyone had ever seen if among non-humans, some people joked that he was faster than the Jedi themselves. Mos Epsa is not a friendly city, and not safe one for a young child to grow up especially if he was slave that had as many rivals as he did. There were occasions when fights would break out and one thing that Anakin learned very quickly that it doesn't matter if you lose, but how you lose. If you back down and surrender you get killed, but if you stand your ground and fight back until you can't go anymore than the people who would have killed you before will respect you and leave you alone, for the most part.

His mother was the reason that he kept going. His mother had the ability to lighten a room no matter who was in it. Anakin was not as oblivious as people thought he was. He knew what happened to female slaves, but that never seemed to happen to his mother so he was somewhat thankful that Watto was their owner instead of someone who would just use his mother as a sex slave. As much as he loved his mother ne knew that there was something that was missing from his life. He needed a father figure. He had over heard some of the smugglers at the cantina talk about how great there father was and how he taught them everything they knew and was always there for them. **(AN: I know highly unlikely for a smuggler, but needed a reason for Anakin to latch on to Qui-gon so quickly). **That is what he wanted. He wanted a father to teach him things, although he was great at mathematics and mechanics he wanted someone to teach him the things he didn't know. Watto didn't think it was necessary to teach a slave so he would never do it, but he could never think of his master as a father. What Anakin didn't know was that he didn't want someone to teach him things, but to be there for him. What he really wanted was someone to talk to and who could understand him. His mother loved him and would do anything she could for him, but there were some things she just couldn't do. He knew that was different. His unique abilities made him a valuable slave and it also gave a little bit of protection from some of his enemies. Most people would be appalled at the thought of a nine year old having enemies, but for Anakin this was just the way life was. He used his abilities to win Sabacc and Podracing and the result was that when people lost money there took out on the person they thought was responsible and unfortunately that was him. However, Anakin was undaunted by the this fact he was not arrogant, but he believed that his future and destiny awaited beyond Tatooine, and he could not wait for the day when he would leave this dust ball of a planet with his mother and go somewhere where there was no such thing as slavery. As Anakin looked into the night sky he said, "I don't know if someone is out there, but if you are and you're listening to me can you hurry up and help me leave this planet.

Yet even in his wildest imagination could Anakin have imagined what was about to happen, because the force had decided it was time for the Chosen to leave this world and enter the galaxy. For tomorrow a small Naboo cruiser would land on Tatooine and change the future of the galaxy.

**AN: Second chapter done, next chapter will introduce Qui-gon, Obi-wan and Padme and will get some interaction between characters. These first two chapters were just to set the background for the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.**

Chapter 3

This was not part of the mission objectives. This was supposed to be an easy mission. Just fly to Naboo and negotiate with Neimoidian's for a release of the blockade of Naboo and return home. However that also did not make sense to Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. There were hundreds of planets that would have been hurt more by a blockade by the Trade Federation than Naboo. In fact in his opinion if they had blockaded a core world instead of a mid-rim world like Naboo they would have succeeded in their goals of having the taxation removed. Whatever their real goal was, for he did not believe that it was this straightforward, he knew what the results were. Here he was with his Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi traveling with the Queen, her handmaidens, and here security on a small ship toward the small planet Tatooine. Although he himself had never been to the desert planet he was familiar with it. When Obi-Wan recommended it as a possible safe haven for them, Qui-Gon heard the living force say "go to Tatooine." So here was meditating trying to find out why the living force was sending them to Tatooine. Yes is was small and out of the way, where the Trade Federation had no presence so it made logical sense, but the force did not usually act that way, it lead him when he was at a crossroads not when he was about to confirm a decision. Qui-Gon determined that he was at a crossroads that was of greatest importance. If he was more of a believer in the Unifying Force and destiny he would say that he was at the point where his destiny comes to him.

"Master, we are coming out of hyper-space at Tatooine," Obi-Wan told him oblivious to what Qui-Gon was trying to find. Qui-Gon thought that Obi-Wan spent too much time listening to the Jedi Council, yes there were good for advice, but there were not all knowing the way Obi-Wan treated them. Still he was ready to take the trials and become a full Jedi Knight, perhaps it will help him get away from the council, he will have to mention next time he talks to the council. Although they would most likely disagree since he was so young.

"Thank you Obi-Wan, we should head up to the cockpit and aid our pilots in choosing a safe landing zone," Qui-Gon said as he came out of his mediation and stood to head to the cockpit.

As the ship came out of hyper-space two separated individuals stopped what they were doing and froze. Anakin stopped work in the shop as he had this unusual feeling that a great sense of wisdom and peace had come to Tatooine. If he had been trained he would have recognized this as an experienced Jedi Master. However, Qui-Gon Jinn was trained and he mid-step froze and sensed a massive source of power. He had never sensed anything like this in all his life. He quickly tried to recall the last time a Jedi was on Tatooine and found his knowledge of a Jedi presence on Tatooine severely lacking. Qui-Gon know new the reason he was on Tatooine, he knew his primary mission was to protect the Queen and see her safely to Coruscant, but the force was screaming for him to investigate this power source and he always followed the will of the force.

"Is something wrong Master," Obi-Wan concerned as Qui-Gon seemed to have gone into a trance.

"Do you sense the power that is coming from the planet Padawan," Qui-Gon replied.

Obi-Wan bowed his head, closed his eyes and open himself up to the force. "What could be giving a signature reading of the magnitude?" Obi-Wan asked his voice in awe.

"I do not know Padawan, but I would like to find out."

**(Little while later, still on ship)**

"Do you know what the situation is, Sabé?" Padme asked.

"From what I have gathered Your Highness we are heading to a small planet named Tatooine and our hyper-drive is damaged," Sabé replied.

"What can you tell me about Tatooine?"

"I am afraid that I don't know much about it," Sabé confessed, "other than the fact that it is a desert planet very different from our own."

"I have always wanted to visit other planets Sabé I just always imagined it would not be under these circumstances," Padme said.

"Well why don't you ask the Jedi if you can accompany them," Sabé suggested.

"I highly doubt they would approve of having the Queen of Naboo walking around a strange planet," Padme replied.

"Well you could always go as my handmaiden to see the planet and tell me about it since I am curious about it and they didn't seem to notice that I am not the Queen" Sabé countered pleased at the thought of having outwitted the famous Jedi.

"Captain Panaka would not approve and would not let me hear the end of it if I was to put myself in danger without his permission," Padme said obviously struggling for words.

"At which point you can point out that you would be completely safe under the protection of a Jedi Master and if he agrees to it what can he do, and besides what's the harm in asking," Sabé pointed out.

"I suppose it is worth a try." Padme said the stress of the past few days now catching up with her.

"It is, it would do you good to get out and try to have a day or two of peace, before you go tackle the senate," Sabé offered.

"I'll ask him as he is leaving that way making it harder for him to say no," Padme said ending the discussion.

What neither of them knew was that Qui-Gon was standing outside preparing to tell the queen that he was leaving to go pick up supplies, and had overheard their discussion. His first reaction was to say no that the Queen should not go to Tatooine that it was too dangerous for her, but than for the second time that day the force spoke to him and told him that the Queen should go with him. He did not understand why the force would want the Queen on the planet, but the force had never failed him before and he would stop listening to it now.

**(AN) I suspect that Padme could have beaten Sabé in a debate if she really wanted to, but since she wanted to go onto Tatooine she sort of gave up. This also explains why Qui-Gon allowed a fourteen year old girl to travel with him into a place where slavery was common and a fourteen year old girl would be the prime target for a slaver. Anyway next chapter the two parties meet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: I don't own Star Wars or anything else for that matter.)**

Chapter 4

This is going better than I expected, Qui-Gon thought to himself. He first thought that a party of an older man, a young girl, and a strange alien would attract attention, but no one seemed to pay any attention to them as long as they kept to themselves. He was only partial interested in the conversation he was currently carrying on with who he now knew as Queen Padme Amidala. He was far more interested in the power source he first felt when they entered the system that was steadily getting closer. Curious he turned to his right and decided to see if the shop where this power source was happened to have the parts that he needed.

As they entered the shop he immediately spotted a small boy no older than ten. He was about to dismiss him when he noticed that he was the one who had the power that he first sensed when he entered the planet. He instinctively tried to brush the young boy's mind when the moment he touched it the stiffened and turned around forcing Qui-Gon to pull out surprised most untrained people didn't noticed when he brushed their minds.

Anakin was working on fixing a new droid when he felt this strange sensation. It felt like something or someone was listening in his mind. This was not the first time he had felt something like this, but this was the first time that it seemed like it was searching. When he turned around he froze. There was the most beautiful human he had ever seen. He had heard the space pilots talk about the angels of the moons of Iego, but she couldn't be one since they weren't human. He forced himself to look away from her and looked toward an older man with long hair when everything went with and he saw a thing dressed in all black was red with black all over his body and yellow eyes that burned with hatred, horns and red lightsaber with two ends.

"He wants you dead," Anakin blurted out before Qui-Gon could say anything, "but he is after you," he motioned to Padme.

"Who wants me dead?" Qui-Gon said kneeling down so he could look Anakin in the eye.

"And who is after me?" Padme asked."

"He is coming here and will be here soon," Anakin said completing ignoring the previous statements.

Before Qui-Gon could inquire further a Toydarian came flying in and introduced himself as Watto, and he was the owner of the store. Qui-Gon left with him leaving Anakin and Padme alone with Jar Jar, but he appeared to be distracted by all the strange gear.

"Hello, my name is Anakin," Anakin introduced himself as if they had never had incredibly odd one-sided conversation just moments ago.

"My name in Padme, who did you say was after me?" She asked when what she wanted to ask was how he knew someone was after her.

"The evil red and black guy with horns," He said simply as if that was good enough for identification.

Padme blinked, she had never heard of a species like that, "What makes you think he is going to kill Qui-Gon?"

"His eyes, those yellow eyes were filled with such hatred that it radiated from him," Anakin answered, "You're not from around here are you?"

Padme blinked she was completely confused by the abrupt change in topics, "No this is a strange place for me."

"So you're from Naboo, how do you get past the blockade?" Anakin asked.

"What makes you think I from Naboo?" Padme asked getting defensive as this little boy was a little too close to the truth for comfort.

"The fact that you came in looking for parts for J-type 327 Nubian ship was a good indicator," Anakin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then before anything else could be said the world went white again and he saw an older version of himself, yes he was certain that was him standing next to Padme getting married. "I'm going to marry you one day."

Before Padme could find away to respond to that Qui-Gon came out saying let's go, so she said goodbye and left feeling utterly confused about what was the weirdest conversation of her life.

**(What happened with Qui-Gon)**

"So you need a new hyperdrive, that it expensive you could almost buy a new ship for that," Watto commented than turned the matter to what was most important considering that this outlander didn't look particular wealthy. "Speaking of which how do you plan to pay for all of this?"

"I have twenty thousand Republic Credits," Qui-Gon said confident that it would be enough; however his hopes were dashed by Watto's next words.

"Republic Credits, those are worthless out here, I need something a little more valuable," Watto scoffed at the idea of taking Credits.

"I only have credits, but they will be fine," Qui-Gon said waving his hand in front using the force to convince Watto to accept credits.

"No they won't."

"Credits will be fine," Qui-Gon replied his optimism fading fast at the thought that his creature was immune to a Jedi's mind trick.

"No they won't," Watto said angrily, "Who do you think you are, some kind of Jedi waving your hand around like that? I'm in this for the money and no money, no parts, no deal. Watto's tone spoke the finality. "And nobody else has the parts you need on this planet of that I'm certain."

The force confirmed what Watto had just spoken as truth, making Qui-Gon feel as if the force was trying to make this as complicated as possible. "Just what type of money would you accept?"

"For the amount of equipment you need, you would have to pay me about 450 peggats," Watto said.

Qui-Gon turned around to leave feeling aggravated and confused as to why they were having so much trouble getting what was supposed to be a simple job done. At least he found what or he should say who was radiating that huge force signature earlier, but now his bigger concern was where to find 450 peggats, but first he had to find out what a peggats was.

**(Peggat is about 40 Republic Credits at least according to Wookieepedia)**

**(Next chapter; Qui-Gon gets a deeper look into the life Anakin leads and plots to make the money needed while the black and red guy with horns lands on Tatooine. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything else.**

**(AN: **_**flashbacks)**_

Chapter 5

Both Qui-Gon and Padme felt incredibly uncomfortable that night after dinner for completely different reasons. Qui-Gon was uncomfortable because the boy had seen right through his disguise and immediately known that he was a Jedi. He had made a foolish mistake letting his lightsaber show and when he had tried to side step the issue Anakin brought up the obvious point. He couldn't believe that a nine year old boy was able to outwit him.

_ "You're a Jedi aren't you?" Anakin asked._

_ "What makes you say that?" Qui-Gon asked as Padme stiffened in her chair._

_ "I saw your lightsaber and only Jedi carry those weapons."_

_ "Maybe I killed a Jedi and took it from him," Qui-Gon said pointing out that fact._

_ "This is Tatooine home to bounty hunters if you had killed a Jedi you would wear your lightsaber out where people can see it making your value higher, but since you were hiding it that tells me that you are really a Jedi." Qui-Gon had no answer to that because everything he said was true._

Padme was also uncomfortable around Anakin. She was still not entirely sure what to make of him. Not only had he correctly guessed that Master Qui-Gon was a Jedi, but he had managed to figure out that they were carrying the Queen of Naboo, who she actually was. How had he even managed to hear about the blockade around her planet much less of their escape? However what was more concerning was if a nine year old boy could figure it out that quickly than how soon would it be till other bounty hunters found out? They were both pulled out of their thoughts when Anakin walked out of his room and headed toward the door.

"All right, bye Mom I be back later," Anakin said to his mother.

"Be careful Anakin," Shmi warned her son.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine," Anakin reassured her. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes as Anakin walked out the door, the force whispering danger and that he needed to go, but first some information would be nice.

"Where is he going?" Qui-Gon asked Shmi with just a touch of the force to convince her to tell the truth.

"Anakin has always been extremely good at Sabacc, and because he has never lost a game Watto makes him go once a week to challenge visitors to Tatooine," Shmi answered.

"He makes a nine year old go gamble with grown men who have done this all their lives," Padme said her voice conveying her shock and outrage.

"It always makes me nervous because I never know if one of the men will get angry at losing to a nine year old and take it out on Anakin and hurt him," Shmi confessed.

"Aren't there any laws out here that can protect him from this?" Padme asked still in shock over a nine year old boy being placed in that dangerous of a situation.

"The only law here on Tatooine is don't mess with the hutts," Shmi explained patiently.

"Why does Anakin agree so readily to this agreement?" Qui-Gon asked as he continued to think this matter over.

"Watto allows Anakin to keep 10% of whatever he makes, so Anakin saves it so that maybe one day he can buy our freedom," Shmi answered.

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding and didn't say anything for a moment. Then he heard it again the force whispering to him to go follow Anakin, that he would be needed. "I think I'll go gamboling tonight and make sure Anakin doesn't get into trouble.

**(A few hours later)**

Qui-Gon was following Anakin as he made his way out of the cantina at the end of what was a very interesting and informative few hours. Anakin if he was correct had made close to 125 peggats or about 5000 Galactic Credits making him wonder just how much money did Anakin have because even his 10% percent of that would give him about 12 peggats. He also wondered just how much a slave did cost. However, he had confirmed his suspicion that Anakin was using the force. To be able to use it instinctively like he was there proved to him that Anakin was very strong in the force and Shmi said that he had been doing this for a while, and it also appeared that Shmi was right about there being danger. Anakin was currently being followed by four off worlders who had lost good money to him and according to their aura's they were not very happy about it. It seemed to him that he would have to get involved, because Anakin seemed oblivious to the danger he was in.

Anakin was not naïve or oblivious he knew that someone would follow him out of the cantina. That is why he was leading them in the opposite direction of where he lived to throw them of his trail after tonight. He thought there were only two so it wouldn't be a problem nothing he hadn't faced before and he knew every back alley, and shortcut in this city. Then quick as a flash Anakin ducked into a nearby alley headed off into the maze of houses. The four men following Anakin started running after him. However Anakin knew where he was going as he turned around one corner right to where there were 3 boxes stacked in perfect order for him to climb like they always were. 2 steps and a jump later he was on the roof watching for the men to run past him where he would ambush them. He silently cursed as he realized there were four of them instead of the two he thought. Oh, well he thought went to the wrong place for hiding so going to have to fight to get out of this one. He had never fought four men before, but he was certain that he could survive.

He was getting ready to make his jump when a little voice inside his head said "not yet." Anakin frowned but waited for a few more seconds than "now." Anakin jumped putting his elbows down first and bringing his full body weight on his elbow which landed right on the back of the necks to the men who fell down under the force of Anakin's fall. Quick as a flash Anakin was up and turned to one man and kicked him in the groin, while he cringed in pain he grabbed his head and pulled it down at the same time he pulled his knee up kneeing him in the face. "GET BEHIND HIM" the voice in his head yelled and Anakin hastened to obey. As he did four blaster bolts his attacker in the chest killing him and as he slumped down Anakin realized that he was now facing three attackers each with blaster pointed at him. He was about to accept death when the world slowed down. Everything became so clear he could see the beats of sweet coming down their faces. As they fired their blasters Anakin could see the bolts traveling toward him. He turned and jumped to his right and went straight into a dive roll avoiding 9 blaster bolts that were fired at him. Then everything went back to normal speed and Anakin suddenly felt exhausted. He looked up as the three men prepared to hire again, and as they did so a green light suddenly came on and intercepted the bolts and sent them back to their owners.

"Anakin are you all right?" Qui-Gon's asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine just really tired," Anakin replied. It was then he felt something else, something that made him want to go and hide and never come out.

"What's wrong Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked. He wanted to ask about the glow that had come from Anakin during his fight, but for now he was more concerned about the look of terror on Anakin's face.

"I have a bad feeling, like something sinister and evil has come," Anakin asked his voice not sounding even.

Qui-Gon frowned and stretched out his feelings to search the area with the force. Although he didn't sense anything like Anakin was describing the force itself suddenly seemed much darker than it had when he first came on the planet. He decided that he would spend the night meditating to try and see what the difference was, but for the here and now his goal was getting Anakin home. Since Anakin appeared too tired to walk him he scooped him up in his arms and walked off. Anakin was already asleep when they got him and Qui-Gon immediately when to meditate, and after meditating all night he couldn't find the reason why the force was darker, but he agreed with Anakin's opinion from last night. He had a bad feeling about this.

**AN: Darth Maul has arrived on Tatooine what will he do with this new force sensitive person. Find out next chapter as well as preparing for the big race. **


End file.
